The Movements
by Rain.Dance0103
Summary: Pernahkah terlintas di benakmu, jika tidak semua malaikat itu suci? Dan Iblis itu tidak semuanya kotor? Pernahkah terlintas satu hal di pikiranmu, jika ada malaikat berjiwa iblis? Dan sebaliknya. Selamat datang di sisi terbalik dari dunia ini. (Warning Inside! I've told you)


_Pernakah terlintas di benakmu, jika tidak semua malaikat itu suci? Dan Iblis itu tidak semuanya kotor? Pernahkah terlintas satu hal di pikiranmu, jika ada malaikat berjiwa iblis? Dan sebaliknya. Selamat datang di sisi terbalik dari dunia ini.  
><em>

* * *

><p>LOVE LIVE! School Idol Project © Sakurako Kimino<p>

The Movements © The Black Camellia

Warnings: Semi!AU. Dark theme: BDSM (Rated M for that theme). Implicit content (I'll do my best!). Violence action. Psychology. Crime Forensic.

Maki N. [Eri x OC!Male!Sadistic]

* * *

><p><strong>FIRST MOVEMENT: The Bad Beginning<strong>

* * *

><p>Suaraku nyaris hilang, separuh tubuhku kehilangan keseimbangan lebih dari setengahnya tidak bisa kukendalikan. Meski begitu, mataku masih bisa melihat dengan jelas. Seseorang terbaring tak berdaya di sampingku, wajahnya menyiratkan kelelahan yang teramat. Sama sepertiku, kedua tangannya terikat seutas tali tambang. Semakin keras aku mencoba melepaskan ini, maka semakin perih rasanya—luka akibat gesekan ini membuat pergelengan tanganku meradang merah. Aku tidak bisa mengeluh atau menangis untuk ini. Sama halnya dia, aku juga tidak kalah lelahnya.<p>

…kau tahu? Di sini terlalu sepi (bahkan terlalu nyaman), untuk korban penculikan seperti kami, keadaan ini benar-benar kontras dari apa yang kubayangkan. Tidak ada rumah kosong nan reyot atau tumpukkan kardus-kardus di sana-sini. Semua yang kulihat sekarang, tidak dapat membuatku yakin dan paham apa yang pelaku lakukan.

Lihat, di sini bersih dan rapi. Tidak ada setitik debu menempel pada perabotan di dalamnya. Terlalu aneh, memang. Di belakangku terdapat satu buah kasur yang cukup ditiduri oleh dua orang. Sepertinya merek ternama. TV LCD ukuran 22 inci tergantung di dinding menghadap kasur. Alat pendingin ruangan juga begitu mulus, mengimbangi musim panas saat ini. Dan ya, jangan lupakan tentang ornamen-ornamen keemasan abad 80-an di sudut-sudut kamar. Meski terlihat minimalis, kamar ini cukup memuaskan bagi penghuninya.

Tinggal menengok kearah jendela yang terletak di samping kananku, terdapat lautan lepas dengan segerombolan burung camar yang berterbangan di atasnya. Suara anak-anak kecil saling bersahutan, mereka tertawa—melepas penat.

Ah, ini di mana? Otakku tak mampu berpikir lebih jauh lagi. Bagaimanapun juga aku harus menemukan jalan keluar, mungkin saja harus membopongnya juga. Namun, sepertinya si pelaku tidak sebodoh itu melepaskan kami berdua. Pintu yang menjadi satu-satunya jalan tertutup rapat, dikunci dari luar. Tidak ada ventilasi udara. Lalu mengenai jendela, aku mungkin cukup gila untuk melompat dari ketinggian yang kurang lebih dua lantai. Aku mendongak dari lis jendela saat aku memaksa menyeret tubuhku sendiri. Tidak ada penghematan energi. Bahkan untuk memikirkan langkah selanjutnya, kepalaku seperti mengeluarkan uap panas.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

_Apa hanya aku yang tidak mengetahui setitik kebenaran untuk ini?_

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

_Eri, jangan membuatku meneteskan rasa kasihan karena wajah menyedihkanmu itu! Ayolah, kau itu sudah kami anggap _big sister_. Aku yakin, kau tidak selemah ini. Eri… bangunlah, kumohon_.

Berbunyian dari jam beker menjadi melodi pengusikku; tik.. tok. Dan seterusnya. Seperti berbunyian yang tengah mengejekku, atau berbunyian yang mendesakku untuk terus berpikir untuk ini. Sudah tak terhitung berapa peluh yang terjatuh dari daguku, meski pendingin ruangan telah aktif, tetap saja—aku merasa paling gersang sendiri. Apa tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan?

_Tuhan, jika ini mimpi burukku, tolong bangunkan aku… Tuhan, tolonglah kami._

Pegal, leherku begitu sakit hingga aku memutuskan untuk mendaratkan kepalaku pada daratan busa yang kubelakangi sedari tadi. Dan juga memberi sedikit bantuan pada Eri yang juga tak kunjung siuman, dengan meletakkan kepalanya di pahaku. Aku tidak bisa menahan gejolak emosi yang berkecamuk di hatiku. Ironis, juga miris.

"Eri, bisakah kita bergantian jaga? Apa kau tidak lelah tertidur terus seperti putri di dongeng itu? Eri, tidak ada pangeran berkuda putih di sini, jadi… kumohon, bukalah matamu!" gumamku lirih. Aku benci perasaan ini.

Sadar sepenuhnya bahwa airmataku sudah mengering, tidak ada dua anak sungai yang melintas. Yang ada hanya perasaan yang tidak bisa kutuang ke dalam kata-kata. Apa yang pelaku ingin perbuat? Menjadikan kami berdua boneka pajangan? Atau—

—krek.

Memperjualbelikan kami!?—

"Bagaimana mimpimu, Nishikino-_san_? Cukup indah, bukan?"

_Suara siapa itu?_

"Dan mengenai Ayase, sepertinya dia tidak akan sadar hingga esok hari. Kuharap kau mau bersabar untuk itu, semua ada prosesnya."

"Siapa kau!? Jangan mendekat!" teriakku. Kurasa ini cukup untuk bisa terdengar oleh oranglain, mungkin saja ada yang melintas di dekat rumah si bajingan itu!

"Jangan begitu galak kepadaku, Nishikino-_san_. Kau membuatku merinding."

"Kau membuatku jijik saja! Tinggalkan kami!"

Kalau kulihat dari ukuran orang itu, dia laki-laki bertubuh agak proposional. Usia diperkirakan dua puluh tahun. Sayangnya, wajahnya tertutup sebuah topeng _hacker_. Dan memakai jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga yang tersisa hanya sepatu _boots_ berwarna serupa.

Awalnya orang itu terdiam, namun pelan-pelan dia mendekat ke arahku. Langkahnya melamban seperti hitungan berbunyian detik dari jam beker di atas meja kecil kecokelatan yang tidak jauh dari pintu. Bohong jika jantungku tidak memberontak untuk lepas dari tempatnya. Napasku juga tercekat saat laki-laki itu jongkok di hadapanku. Apa yang ingin dia lakukan? Mencoba membunuhku?

"Berhentilah meminta belas kasihan seperti anak anjing yang tersangkut pagar kawat, Nishikino-s_an_. Aku sangat yakin, bahwa kau sangat menghargai nyawamu itu."

"K.. Kau! D.. Dasar bajingan—"

**BUGK!**—orang itu, memukulku? Ha ha ha, dasar banci! Rupanya ada yang salah dengan isi di dalam celananya itu, ya, 'kan? Namun, pukulan yang bersarang di pelipisku cukup membuat semua yang terlihat menjadi buram. Pening, begitu banyak jeda—aku tidak bisa menyaring ucapan yang laki-laki itu keluarkan. Hingga tangannya yang terbalut _moufles_**(1) **menutup kedua mataku. Ingatanku tidak buruk, tapi ini musim panas (sungguh). Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Tubuhku kebas. Hingga satu yang ia lakukan sebelum mataku benar-benar padam, laki-laki itu mengecup bibirku hingga basah.

Rasanya begitu aneh, rasa vodka—eh?

* * *

><p>Ribut. Ribut sekali! Suara apa ini? Seperti berbunyian dari jam beker—yang sepertinya sengaja diatur untuk waktu sepagi ini? Jujur saja, kepalaku masih sakit. Denyutnya masih memporak-porandakan isi kepalaku. Sedikit lebih ringan, mengapa?<p>

"T-Tanganku?!" tidak ada seutas tali tambang yang mengikatku. Dan aku juga tertidur di atas kasur ini? Bagaimana bisa?

Meski begitu, luka lebamnya masih membekas—agak membiru. Namun, setidaknya, dapat kurenggangkan otot-otot dan persendian yang kaku karena kemarin.

_k-kemarin?!_

"DI MANA KAU, ERI!?"

Gadis separuh Rusia itu tidak ada. Tidak ada di kamar ini tepatnya. Aku langsung melompat dari kasur, menggapai pintu. Ah, sialnya, lagi-lagi terkunci. Bajingan itu pasti melakukannya lagi. Jendela? Mungkin dapat kubuka.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!"

Engselnya macet?! Baiklah, cara terakhir. Laki-laki itu tidak boleh melukai Eri. Bahkan hingga kami berhasil keluar dari lingkaran setan ini!

"BUKA PINTU, BAJINGAN! BUKA PINTUNYA!" kugedor-gedor pintu itu, berteriak seperti orang kesetanan. Tapi, siapa yang peduli? Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan kawan sejawatku, itu saja. "BUKA PINTUNYA—"

_Eh?_

"Nishikino-_san_, tak kusangka kau memiliki energi tambahan. Tidurmu pasti nyenyak sekali. Mau ikut sarapan bersama?"

"Di mana Eri!?"

"Dia ada di dapur. Menu hari ini hanya roti lapis dan segelas susu. Kalau kau mau, kita bisa belanja bareng, bagaimana?" tawarnya begitu manis. Tanpa topeng yang kulihat kemarin. Kemudian laki-laki ini memelukku, kepalanya ia tenggelamkan di bahuku. "Selamat datang di rumahku. Kuharap kau betah, Nishikino-_san_."

_Dasar bajingan!_

"Menjauh dariku, manusia kotor! Suatu saat nanti, kau akan membayar segala yang kaulakukan!" kudorong tubuhnya sekeras mungkin, hingga laki-laki itu termundur beberapa langkah. Nyaris saja punggungnya mencium mulusnya permukaan beton.

"Namaku Kazuki Michiru. Salam kenal, ya." balasnya tersenyum manis. Dasar picik!

Aku berlari meninggalkan laki-laki yang bernama Kazuki itu, sesuai dengan arah telunjuknya kakiku melangkah menuju dapur. Hingga kutemukan sosok yang tidak asing tengah memasukkan alat-alat makan yang kotor ke dalam _dishwasher_. Dan menyusun beberapa yang telah bersih ke dalam lemari kabinet.

Mulutku tidak dapat terkatup beberapa saat, sebelum kuputuskan untuk melompat dan menggelayuti punggungnya. Syukurlah, dia baik-baik saja.

"Astaga, aku sempat khawatir padamu! Jangan membuatku cemas, kawan."

"Kau memang terlalu berlebihan, Magie."

Di luar sana, hanya tampak suasana yang mendayu-dayu penuh rayuan. Namun, hembusan musim panas benar-benar tidak terasa. Sesekali, kurasakan jika tidak ada musim panas di sini. Semuanya beku, kelihatan beda sendiri. Pelukkan yang dikata orang adalah dekapan beruang ini kulepaskan perlahan, mencerna apa yang Eri ucapkan barusan.

Dia menyebutku dengan _Magie_? Hei, namaku Maki. Maki Nishikino. Kurasa Eri bukan tipe pelupa akut, deh.

"Kau ini, bercanda terus—namaku Maki, bukan Magie—"

"Sejak kapan kau mengganti namamu itu?"

Di detik selanjutnya bibirku terkunci dengan seribu anak kunci. Kutarik ucapan. Eri memutar tubuhnya.

"Lalu kau… siapa?"

Ia tampak menghela napasnya. Meski senyumnya terlihat sama. "Sepertinya kau yang bercanda, Magie. Dan apa-apaan itu? Hahaha, kau tetap sama seperti dulu. Namaku Eliana. Ingatlah dengan baik, Magie."

Ya, benar-benar kutarik ucapanku. Eri yang kulihat pagi ini adalah Eri yang berbeda. Sekarang, dia orang asing.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

(1) Moufles: Sarung tangan (musim dingin) tanpa ruas-ruas jari.


End file.
